From This Moment On
by ayshin79
Summary: Chantal has a surprise for her husband and is planning to give it to him on their 2year anniversary, but what is it?


1.1.1.1.1.1.1 From This Moment On  
  
It's almost two years since we've been married. I am enjoying it. It's been hard for both of us, since we don't get a lot of time alone much. We both work for WWF. He's a wrestler and I'm a publishing editor. It's rare that both of us have free time off together. But when we do, we treasure every moment. Our 2-year anniversary is coming up. I wasn't sure if Vince would allow us to have time off together to celebrate our anniversary. I was quite surprised that he did. Matt had talked to him and gave us the time off. We were off for 2 weeks to celebrate our anniversary. Vince had let us go on one condition was to let him plan a party for us. We totally agreed.  
  
I do swear that I'll always be there  
  
I'd give anything and everything  
  
And I'll always care  
  
Through weakness and strength  
  
Happiness and sorrow  
  
For better, for worse  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 I will love you with every beat of my heart  
  
The party was held the night after the tapings for SmackDown! It was close to home because we taped it in Fayetteville, North Carolina. We had so much fun. I was surprised of how fast Vince had pulled it off. We talked, laughed, danced and had a lot of fun with the WWF Superstars and crew.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.2 From this moment, life has begun  
  
From this moment, you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.3 From this moment on  
  
I already had my gift waiting for him. I wanted to wait until we were alone on our anniversary to give it to him. What he didn't know was that I was pregnant. I knew that he always wanted to become a father and it was great to do this now. I wasn't sure when to tell him and how. I didn't feel ready until Vince had granted us a 2-week vacation.  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.4 From this moment, I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.5 From this moment on  
  
We had enjoyed ourselves so much and we were very exhausted and ready to go home. I was totally lost in my thoughts and I didn't even know that Matt had stopped the car, "Chantal, we're home." When I heard his voice, I had woken up from my thoughts. I looked around and smiled. I didn't know that he rented a beach house for us.  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
  
Can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
"Matt, what are we doing here? I thought we were going home," I replied as I got out of the car.  
  
"I know, but this is where we will be staying for the next 2 weeks." Matt said  
  
I looked at him and smiled at him lovingly. I couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to be a father. We had walked in and went straight to bed. We were exhausted from the party.  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.6 From this moment on  
  
The next morning, I had woken up and smelled food in the air. I knew that Matt had gotten up earlier to cook breakfast for us. I got up out of bed and put my robe on. I walked into the kitchen and saw him hovering over the stove cooking.  
  
"Morning, honey," I said  
  
Matt looked up and replied, "Morning, baby. Your coffee is ready for you."  
  
He knew that I needed my coffee every morning. It's my ritual that I drink my first coffee every morning before I speak to anyone. My husband was an exception.  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.7 My dreams came true because of you  
  
The day went on perfectly and we spent the whole day cuddling in front of the waves, just talking and kissing each other.  
  
"Matt, there's something that I need to tell you," I said "What is it, babe?"  
  
"I know that we agreed not to exchange presents, but I couldn't resist to give you this present." I responded  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.8 From this moment on  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Matt, I'm pregnant," I said while I looked into his eyes.  
  
"What? You mean, I'm going to be a dad?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're going to be a dad."  
  
"Yahoo!" He screamed. He had come and picked me up.  
  
From then on, he took special care over me. That night when I told him, we made love. It had a special meaning behind it because he knew that I was pregnant and made him proud. We made love the whole night. And I loved every minute of it. 


End file.
